


Clear as Day

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Three drabbles: 2 - 200 words (gen), 100 words (slash)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Clear as Day

_**SPN Fic: Clear as Day**_  
Title: Clear as Day  
Author: Stone Princess  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: none  
Rating: 18+  
Category: adult content, drabbles  
Spoilers: none  
Date: Nov 2005  
  
Summary: Three drabbles: 2 - 200 words (gen), 100 words (slash)  
  
Disclaimer: I owe the creators of Supernatural a huge debt for giving me something wonderful to work with. I do not own or have any rights to the characters herewithin.  
  
Note: More pieces that have been rattling in my brain, but didn't really have full stories. Thanks to [ ](http://joyfulgirl41.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://joyfulgirl41.livejournal.com/)**joyfulgirl41** for holding my hand through every little thing. All mistakes are my own.  
  
****  
  
**Fear**  
  
"That's just not right," Dean said, reaching for the remote.  
  
Sam looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
"What?" He asked, confused by what he saw on the screen. "Clowns?"  
  
"Yeah." Dean flipped the channels, looking for something else.  
  
Sam set down his book, looking at Dean with a keen interest that Dean knew would cause him grief.  
  
"You're afraid of clowns? I thought you weren't afraid of anything?" Sam glanced at Dean's pillow as they spoke, acknowledging the knife under it and probably insinuating that he didn't think it was just there for precaution.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything, " Dean said stubbornly. "Just clowns and planes and I have good reasons for both of those."  
  
"Oh?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"  
  
"Well the last time we were on a plane it was going to crash."  
  
"You were afraid of flying before that."  
  
"And obviously with good reason." Dean was a little annoyed that he had to defend that. Hello? Planes crashed, they'd seen it first hand.  
  
"And clowns?" Sam pressed.  
  
"The circus with Uncle Mike and Aunt Kate. You were there, but I think you were too young to remember." Dean himself shuddered at the memory.   
  
***  
  
**Shades of Grey**  
  
Not everything was black and white but Dean knew right from wrong. Being declared legally dead because you had to put down some rabid shapeshifter wearing your face was wrong. Losing your dad when you really needed him was wrong. Something haunting your family and killing the women they loved was wrong. Sinking into Sam’s pliant flesh hearing him whimper and cry out your name should have been wrong, except that it felt so damn good that it had to be right, and after, when Sam’s face was soft and free from worry, was all the proof that Dean needed.  
  
***  
  
**Ties That Bind**  
  
Dean closed his hand over Sam's wrist, feeling for the single leather thong tied there. They'd each tied two around their right wrists when Sam was about 15. Dean still had both but since Sam had come back he'd only had one. Dean never asked why.  
  
Dean let his fingers trace over the remaining one, feeling how it made a never ending circle around Sam's wrist. Dean's own bracelets had always meant something to him, a representation of the bond they shared. He let Sam's bracelet loop over his forefinger and tugged at it gently before letting go completely, and twining his fingers with Sam's, squeezing Sam's hand just a little.  
  
As if reading Dean's mind Sam said:  
  
"It fell off in the shower, right after I left. I thought the universe was trying to tell me something, telling me to give up something." Dean met Sam's eyes, and Sam gave a tiny shake of his head. "In my mind I gave Dad up, gave up any hope of reconciliation. I kept the other one on for you." Sam reached for Dean's wrist and ran his finger over the two bands there.  
  
"You got to keep Dad," Sam said quietly.  
  
~finis~


End file.
